


Centaur Of Attention

by IDEFK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alternate Universe - Centaur, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armin is a Little Shit, Armin is a cute Fjord, Centaur Armin, Centaur Jean, Centaur Levi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a cute lil' shit, additional centaurs to be added, i still suck at tagging, it's modern centaur guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEFK/pseuds/IDEFK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyojin Wildlife Park and Rehabilitation is renowned for their exotic animals and their contribution to helping keep those animals from extinction. Most people who come to Kyojin swoon over the tiger cubs, gawk at thew large salties, and relax with the butterflies. But Eren had always been too fascinated by the half-human half-horse creatures to even glance at the large lions or scaled snakes, so much so that years later he has successfully become Hanji's apprentice, a Kyojin employee, and a centaurs best friend.</p>
<p>...But this centaur sure is something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Cenatur

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! and holy shit it's taken me like half a year to finally post this, so sorry if this first chapter is a bit meh, I wrote it like half a year ago...  
> But anyways.
> 
> I prefer my centaur to be more connected to their horse roots rather than being human, so a lot of their behavior and emotions are very horse based ( ´ ▽ ` ) I'm tired of centaurs just being humans with a horse booty
> 
> If you would like some reference on what Levi and Armin look like, I'm currently working on a picture for them both but for the meantime  
> Levi is a cross between a [friesian](http://content.horsezone.com.au/user_images/6902205.jpg) and a brumby. A brumby is an Australian wild horse so he's sorta more rugged and wild like AND SMALLLLLLer（＾－＾）  
> Armin is a [fjord](http://www.patwolfefjords.com/fileCabinet/files/Gallery/Presenting_a_horse_for_an_evaluation.jpg)
> 
> I really hope you guys like this...remember that I wrote this half a year ago though, heck it might've been a year idk
> 
> [Tumblr](http://is-on-a-sugar-rush.tumblr.com/) | [Art Tumblr](http://idefk993.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IDEFK993?lang=en)

Unstoppable, that's what Hanji called this new centaur.

Armin and Hanji found the stallion battered and bruised, and horridly shattered. They told me he was just slumped over, almost dead in the grass, carmine blood seeping from his wounds. Getting him into the trailer was easy, along with dressing and cleaning his injuries, but as soon as he woke up he was a menace.

At least that's what they said, and that's what lead me to jumping out of bed and rushing down here, on my last day of holidays, before work truly begins.

"Hey! Eren!" Armin hollers, waving his hands around to catch my attention, "And here I thought you loved Sunday's," he sarcastically shouts, rolling his crystal blue eyes.

I snicker at his antics and jump out of my car, sprinting across the asphalt of the parking lot to meet Armin, the large building of ' _Kyojin Wildlife Park and Rehabilitation_ ' standing proud and tall behind him. Our speciality…exotic animals and of course all sorts wildlife. It's usually just called Kyojin Wildlife, with people pouring in from all over the world. They come to see our thriving animals, from the smallest bird to the most fearsome tiger.

I slow down my running once I get to Armin, and he swiftly slings his arms around me in a hug. "I can't wait to meet him," I exclaim, excitement rushing through me, with a splitting grin on my face.

Armin mockingly nickers, letting me go, his honey tail swinging idly as straightens out his white shirt. Armin is my best friend, he's also a centaur. He's a pale gold fjord standing at around 12.6 hands, well…last time we measured him he was that.

He's taller than me obviously, being part equine and all, but by centaur standards he's short, adorably so. And especially for his breed.

"Let's go!" I holler, dashing through the automatic doors. I rush down the differently coloured hallways, passing all sorts of doors and habitats, Armin cantering close besides me.

I've been working here since forever, but unlike other employees I didn't want to come here to care for wolves or peacocks. I wanted to be with the centaurs.

Kyojin is the main hub of everything half equine half human. Centaurs are absolutely fascinating, some are so horse like they even have outright equine ears, and on seldom occasions they can have elongated faces. Yet some of them look so human, well…they _somewhat_ are, but like it looks like someone just stitched a person and a horse together.

God I could go on forever about them…shit I'm becoming Dr. Zoë; Armin did warn me about becoming their apprentice.

A booming roar startles me to a halt, my hand just brushing the cold metal handles of the door. Armin's previously relaxed posture stiffens, his lips set tightly. "He's sounds even more vicious," Armin squeaks out, his tail clamped down.

"Well, you did say he was aggressive," I murmur, cautiously pushing the foggy glass doors open. I step into the large room, the walls fitted with assortments of tools and diagrams.

"EREN," Hanji squeals, bounding over. Their large caramel eyes practically sparkling behind their glasses, they snatch my arm and haul me over to the reinforced wooden fence. "Look at him!" They breathlessly exclaim, erratically pointing out into the caged in field.

I follow their eyes to a strong charcoal black centaur, running and bucking ferociously around the field, dust and dirt kicking up behind him.

His hooves crash against the ground, his feathers marred with dirt and grass, and a long tail trailing behind him.

Broad muscles shift under the bounds of his stained and bloodied bandages, wrapped around his torso and arms. My eyes travel up to the mysterious man’s face, a wild ebony undercut, pale features, and merciless glaucous blue eyes.

His face is twisted into a vicious scowl, his brows drawn in tight together, and his teeth bared. His body is obviously tense, aggression clear in his features, not to mention his fists are balled up tightly.

The door swings opens, and Hannah walks in carrying a large bucket of mixed foods, "Dr. Zoë, I got the food," she huffs, placing the bucket down and tucking back her ginger hair.

"Good, good, he must be starving," Hanji remarks, they tap my shoulder and gesture to the black bucket "Mind getting something for him?". I nod in response, reluctantly looking away from the centaur. I trek over to the bucket, listening to the thunder of the centaur’s sturdy hooves.

There's apples, carrots, a packet of crackers, chaff, and god knows what. Well…everyone loves apples…but red or green? shit. I reach into the bucket, and grab onto a bright green apple nestled in the chaff. Wait…maybe he would want a red one, bu- A loud heavy thud starlets me from my thoughts, I whip my head around to the field, distress starts eating away at my stomach.

The centaur is collapsed in the dirt, his arm clutched around his left side. His face contorts in unmasked pain, his eyes clamped shut and his brows knitted together. He's trembling, rigid all over.

Armin squeaks as Hannah climbs over the fence, "He'll attack you, get back," Armin chides, while Hanji watches the event unfold with a concentrated stare. I jump to my feet and bound up to the railing, gripping the apple way too tightly. I swallow hard, apprehension stirring in my gut.

Hannah timidly approaches the centaur, taking slow shaky strides, "Hey, buddy, it's alright," she coos, getting closer. The raven's eyes flare, accompanied by a growl. Hanna startles briefly, but still keeps egging forward.

She’s going to get herself **killed** , _the hell is she doing!_ Hannah needs to compose herself and keep her emotions in check but she’s in there scared shitless like an idiot…

"She's going to die, she's going to die," Armin whimpers, hiding his face in his hands, "Shhh, shh, calm Armin," Hanji murmurs. Fuck, what the hell is Hannah thinking! She shouldn't act scared around him.

But, more importantly, he _growled_ …

While centaurs aren't exactly like horses, they are extremely similar when it comes to emotions and language. And the fact that he growled rather than 'squealing' means he's had some form human contact before…He most likely doesn't know English or any other language, but he knows that growling is a sign of anger or frustration.

"It's all alright, I'm not going to hurt you" Hannah is so close to him now, within an arms reach. Her feet shuffle along in the grass, closer and closer. The centaur gives her a death glare, curling his hand into a fist, his other hands slips from his wound, bracing against the ground.

I slot my foot onto a support beam begin to hoist myself up and onto the fence.

The centaur snaps, bounding up and violently kicking at her. "HANNAH!" Armin screams, reaching out for her. Hannah runs hastily to Armin’s outstretched arm, tears running down her freckled cheeks. The centaur bucks and kicks, stirring up a cloud of dust. She scampers over the fence, panting and bawling her eyes out.

I hop down with he, my heart is beating like a madman, my gaze stuck on the centaur.

The man stops his wild attacks, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He scours over at the red headed girl, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He turns, charging at the fence. Hanji backs away but I'm frozen still, stuck in place, my heart pounding in my ears.

The Raven lurches over the fence, his eyes wide and animalistic, he roars at Hannah, his hands gripping harshly at the wood. I can feel his rough breathing, the warm exhales fan across my cheek, erratic and short.

Well obviously I would feel it— _since I'm right fucking next to him!_

His face twists in agony as he clutches his side again, slumping against the railing. I swallow harshly, darting my eyes across his slumped form. Shit it's no time to be anxious. I take a deep breath, steeling myself.

"Hey," I breathe, holding the ripe apple out in front of him. The Raven lifts his head slightly, staring at my offering, then flicking his glare to me. My heart pounds against my rib cage, my mind begging me to run.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit_ -

He snatches the apple, galloping off into the field. He flops down across on a nearby rock, under the shade of a tree and devours the food.

I watch in stunned silence at how he carefully avoids getting the juice on his hands, and how his tail feverishly flicks around. "Holy moly," Hanna whimpers, patting down her face with tissues.

"Aw, the centaurs always love you Eren," Hanji whines, slinging their arm around my tensed shoulders. I can’t help but chuckle at that, shaking my head in disbelief.


	2. His Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking forever to post this, so much stuff happened and came up. I don't even remember what the first delay was, it's been that long.
> 
> But anyway,  
> It's here now
> 
> lmao I forgot what I even had planned for this fic and what this chapter was about even, uhh. I've gotten a general idea again, thankfully.
> 
> But that being said don't be surprised if the next chapter takes just as long, I have a lot of things happening that take immediate priority over this.
> 
> Please tell me if I've fucked anything up  
> Thanks to my beta Microsoft Word 2010, you the real bae

"Eren, are you really sure you wanna stay here the _whole_ night," Hanji questions, a motherly tone in their voice. I groggily grumble in return as they ruffle up my hair. Hanji slides their glasses down from their head, settling them in front of their eyes before tucking a few stray strands of hair away from their face, "Alright, just make sure you check on Jean before you hit the hay."

I half-heartedly nod, my eyes drifting back on the field, observing the mysterious stallion's every single movement, from the slightest shiver or twitch. I watch contently as the centaur's outline slowly rises and falls with each breath, whilst the hum of crickets makes it really hard not to just fall asleep.

Hanji ruffles my hair one last time, "If you need anything I'll be in my room after I call Ymir. If something happens, the medical kit is where it's always been," they inform. "But anyway, goodnight kiddo," Hanji murmur's, quietly walking out of the room. I wave them goodbye, leaning down against the fence that separates me from the centaur.

It's seldom to find a lone centaur, if they are by themselves it usually means that they've been kicked out of a herd or abandoned. If anything I believe this guy was abandoned. Most centaur who were kicked out of a tribe would try and join another, but he had barely a reaction to Armin, who was someone he could easily form a herd with.

I heavily sigh, rubbing my tired eyes as if that would cure my sleepiness, I better check on Jean before I pass out. I stand up and start heading to the doors, reluctantly turning my attention away from the man. I nudge open one of the two thick glass doors and head down the dimly lit halls to Jean's room.

It's pretty unnecessary to check on Jean now, he's been here for years, but it's protocol and I don't want a bad streak against my name. But I guess I've already messed up…and work hasn't even officially started this year.

It wasn't my fault that Armin tripped and spilt his coffee this morning, if anything Marco should've gotten the blame, he is Armin's overseer after all. Like seriously, his tail is way too long, I didn't purposefully step on it…we were too distracted talking about the new stallion.

But fuck, the new centaur sure is something though, wild and mysterious.

His behaviour seems so… _weird_ though, usually when a centaur first comes here they're scared, but he doesn't seem to have that fear, his aggression seems more like wariness rather than distress. It's so hard to explain really. Most centaur associate humans with danger, it's what they're taught and most likely have experienced, but this stallion didn't act in a way that would suggest he hasn't encountered humans before, but rather he knows humans— _he just doesn't know us_.

But that's probably completely wrong though and he's probably just a frightened asshole…Just like Jean.

Hmm…he doesn't have any markings or paint…maybe we should make some for him and see how he reacts or—"Oi, earth to space cadet Jaeger!" a familiar voice bellows, knocking me back into reality. I turn around and sure enough Jean is trotting up the hall, balancing a pile of empty cardboard boxes, "Hey Horseface," I greet in return.

Jean is just a plain pure thoroughbred, as simple as they come, but he does have more elongated ears though, unlike Armin. He trots up ahead of me, nudging open his door and dumping the boxes off to the side. Canvases of artwork that once adorned the plain walls have been stacked in neat piles, including his clothes and other possessions, "When are you moving out?".

Jean folds his arms across his chest, drawing his brows together and pursing his lips. He begins to slightly mumble to himself whilst counting on his fingers, "well…" he begins, his tone uncertain "I still have one appointment with Hanji to get me fully registered, and that'll probably take a week or so. Then I need to arrange things with Marco…and that'll probably take a week."

"Eww, another two weeks with you, get outta here mate," I joking gibe, scrunching my face up in mock disgust. Jean just rolls his tortilla coloured eyes at me, idly scratching at his two toned undercut. "Right back at you, Jaeger," he hollowly retorts, yawning right after. He briefly stretches his legs and arms twisting the limbs around, his movements lethargic and languid, "It's just easier to pack up now than latter, I don't have a lot to pack away anyway."

Hanji and our leader, Erwin, had made a program to help integrate centaurs into our society, in the hopes that we can coexist and that hopefully the tradition of hunting centaurs would end. Armin does talks to schools and at Kyojin to create awareness about centaurs and such. So far we've gotten so many donations and volunteers, and a huge number of people support and respect centaur. But there still are those that despise them.

When we get a new centaur they would stay here with us and learn about how our society works, and then after a few years they would get their own house, and then they get a job somewhere in Kyojin. The centaurs have to have a supervisor whenever they're in public though, not everyone is so keen about having them here.

So far twenty six centaurs have officially become a part of Kyojin, and human society. Hopefully this new guy will too. Every centaur helps make a difference, and so far it's always been for the better.

"Well, I'll see you later Jean," I yawn, the pungent smell of centaur in his room is beginning to get overwhelming, "Goodnight, and sleep tight my little princess." Jean chuckles and waves me off as I leave his room, I wave back as I shut his large door behind me. Damn I'm tired.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oi! Kid, oi"

I faintly hear some sort of noise as my mind begins to wake, but I couldn't care less as to what it is, I'm tired and I still need sleep. I wearily grumble, snuggling further into my warm cuddly blanket and hiking the material up to cover my ears.

" **Wake up!** **Oi** ," someone hollers out, their voice sounds rough and dark. Shit, I just want to sleep, I'm so tired and my blanket is so warm. Whoever the person is huffs in annoyance, breathing obnoxiously loud. "Just five more minutes," I mumble, I dig my head further into my pillow, and readjust my position on the thin mattress. Sleep slowly takes over my body again, all warm and cosy like. A faint thump of sound is the only thing keeping me from falling back asleep.

The unmistakable sound of hooves crashing against dirt finally registers in my head. My eyes fly open and I scramble to sit up, my head dizzy from the sudden movement.

All I can do is stare in awe as the mysterious centaur bounds over the dividing fence, his muscular hind legs outstretch in the air before closing in as his front legs stretch forward. His arms are stretched out besides him and his torso is leaned back to steady his landing, his body just moves into this form so instinctively. His sturdy hooves crash as they make contact with the ground again.

 _He's just fucking cleared the damn fence effortlessly_!

I can't move, I can't even take my eyes off him. He still has bandages wound around his torso and a few wounds are still open but despite that he seems relatively unfazed from the jump. My initial shock finally subsides and I'm able to stand up, making my movements slower and more lax than usual. My heart is beating vigorously in my chest, but it's nowhere near how it was just moments ago.

The centaur sweeps his arctic eyes across the room, his arms folded across his chest and tail raised slightly. He diverts his attention to me, eyeballing me up and down and studying my features, "You're awake," he remarks, his eyes sternly locked on mine, "Where's the food bucket?"

I glance over my shoulder and sure enough, the black bucket is right next to the flat mattress, still filled to the brim with an array of food. I steadily walk over to the bucket, my heart is still beating faster than normal and excitement rushes though me. I grab the bucket by the handles and haul it over closer to him; thankfully no ants have invaded it.

I stand up and face him, a beaming smile spreads across my face, "It's all yours, take whatever you want." the man nods in response, gazing into the bucket. He cautiously leans down, his eyes are trained on me as his ivory fingers wrap around an orange and pull it out from under some other miscellaneous foods.

The centaur briskly turns around clutching the fruit in his hand and gallops to the fence, he jumps back over landing with a heavier thud then before. I watch as he trots off back into the field, peeling away at the orange's skin as he goes.

I can't help but grin like an idiot, my heart is back to pounding away again at a million miles per second, " _Holy shit…_ " I breathe out, " _Oh my fucking god_."

The doors burst open and Hanji bustles into the room, her goggles positioned on top of her head and a clipboard under her arm. "Are you ready to do some tests today—… _Eren?_ " She stares perplexed at me for a few seconds, before looking across the room. Her eyes lock onto the muddy hoof prints on the concrete floor, a crazy grin splits across her face and she whips out her clipboard holding her sparkly pen against the blank paper, "What did I miss?"

 

* * *

 

I made sure to describe every single minuscule detail of the encounter to Hanji, from what he said and how he said it, his body language, and every movement he made. After she had written everything down word for word we decided it was a good idea if I took my break. Best not to get too enthusiastic and scare the poor stallion, and not to mention that mattress is unforgiving.

That centaur though…he knows and understands English. He's undoubtedly had human contact before, and not for a short time either. Most interactions between human and centaur have always been cruel. They're illegally hunted down or killed or sold off somewhere. It's just a seldom occurrence for them to survive. If they weren't killed by the humans or other means, an aggravated stallion would do the trick.

To think he might've lived through years of torture, having wretched sicknesses and diseases, being cramped in tight places and just… _just_ …

Fuck.

I'm totally over analysing this…god damnit it Hanji, why did I become you're apprentice. She's corrupted me.

I chuckle to myself as I push open the door to the break room, letting it swing shut behind me as I enter. The room is pretty simple, there's a few tables and chairs littered around, a kitchenette and huge ass fridge, and of course a colossal couch bundled up against the far wall.

The room is centaur friendly, meaning it has lots of space, a high ceiling, and the huge ass fucking couch. Also the coffee machine Armin is practically married to, that's very important. Armin is currently huddled on the couch, squished between Mikasa and Connie, and like always he's balancing a mug of coffee on his flank and pecking at Mika's food.

Mikasa is one of my best friends, practically a sister, we met at the same time I met Armin, when I began my apprenticeship with Hanji at sixteen. We've been close friends since then. I believe she's still assigned on working with Annie, another centaur at Kyojin. Mikasa was the only person that Annie liked, hence why she hasn't broken all of her bones yet.

Connie is also a friend of mine, Mika had introduced me to all of her friends when I was new, and that's where I met Connie and Sasha…and Marco, Historia, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, and more.

"Hey Eren!" Connie hollers in greeting, a wide smirk on his face and waving his hand that's currently not stuffed inside his chip packet. Mikasa smiles at me, patting the empty space of couch next to her. I happily sit down next to them, Armin flashing me a grin of his own, whilst simultaneously chewing on some lettuce.

"So how's the new centaur?" Mika questions, her salad currently being raided by Armin again. "Well…I don't know where to start, he's just so amazing an different nothing like I've seen before!" I keenly exclaim, getting into a comfortable position on the couch, "He's calmed down a lot since lashing out at Hannah yesterday."

"Oh yeah! How's Hannah going, I heard that she has to work with Marco for the week," Connie interjects, munching down on his chips. "Yeah, yeah, Erwin decided it was best to make sure she's alright, it's not like a punishment or anything, It was just a simple mistake after all."

"Hannah was with Marco this morning, she was able to get Annie some plants for her paints," Mikasa adds in, pausing to take a sip of her drink, "Annie's been changing her design lately, painting in some more patterns and Jean, since he's become a part of the group and all."

Shit that reminds me, I need to get some paint for Levi. Centaur paints are made from a mixture of various flora combined with their spit. It stains the skin and leaves behind a coloured mark for about a month (similar to henna, but far from being the same). Not every centaur has makings but most do, it's either located on the arms or front legs and begins with a small band or design of choice followed up by the centaur's name.

A centaur's name is more or less a drawing of what they personally want, like a flower or even just a bunch of dots, but it is tradition for a foal's parents to create a symbol until the centaur is about eighteen and can create their own.

But anyway, after the name the centaur's rank/status is shown using thick and thin lines around the area, there are five symbols. A fledgling is symbolised by one thin line and is the marking children have, a commoner is anyone eighteen or older and is symbolised by one thick line, pregnant centaur have one thick line and a small one underneath, if a centaur has any injury or illness that is incapacitating they will have two thin lines, and herd leaders use one thick band with two small ones on top and bottom.

The next part of the marking is important relations, like lovers or friends. A range of small and large dots are used to show the connections, like for example Annie has dots for the "Kyojin centaur herd" and a larger dot for Mikasa.

The almost last element of a marking is sexuality and availability. Centaurs are pretty open and casual about fucking. One band means only partners of the opposite sex, two for only the same gender and three for anyone. Availability for sex is shown by a line of dots spaced out under the sexuality lines.

The marking ends with a similar design to the first one.

Annie, Jean and a few others have markings, Armin does as well but he hardly ever paints it on. But…I'm embarrassingly excited to see if the new stallion has one or not. They're very special, and I /really/ fucking like them.

They're just so amazing and can say so much about a centaur without even—

"Speaking of paint, someone made me trip and do a horrible tie-dye of coffee on my white shirt—I really need to get some more clothes tomorrow." I snap out of my thoughts and glare at Armin, his cerulean blue eyes smugly staring back at me in a chastising manner, I crack under his glare, "Fine fine, I'll see if I could go with you," I reluctantly reply.

Our conversation continues on for a while, Arming sipping at his coffee and stealing more of Mikasa's food, Connie excitedly speaking about his day whilst eating his chips, and Mikasa peacefully and contently munching on her salad.

I glance over at the screen of Armin's phone besides me, the small white digits up the top displaying 10:06am. It's been about twenty-five minutes since I left Hanji, if I'm right on time that is. Most of the clocks around here are analogue… and I can't read analogue clocks. But at least I've learnt how to tell the time from the sun.

Could the new centaur read the time?

Obviously not Eren, _what the fuck_.

I shift my way across to the end of the cream coloured couch, Armin's hooves are just shy of dangling off the massive thing "I guess I'll see you guys later, I've gotta get back and help Hanji!" they all say their goodbyes as I lift myself up off the couch, heading to the door, "Go break a leg!" Connie shouts out, winking at me. I chuckle at him, flipping him off as I walk out.

I make my way down the familiar halls, not even bothering to look at the sings or directions. I know the centaur wing like the back of my hand. I can roughly make my way around the other sections of Kyojin, but this place is massive, if someone were to say that I haven't seen all of Kyojin I wouldn't doubt them one bit. Heck, I don't even remember my way around the public areas.

I push open the frosted glass doors for the second time today and I'm immediately greeted with the sight of a surprisingly clam Hanji on top off a stool, and the midnight centaur standing in the centre of the room. Hanji is expertly examining the centaurs wounds, carefully pulling and prodding were necessary and dabbing his cuts with a disinfectant or something of the sort.

"Good boy, your injuries look a thousand times better than before," Hanji coos, now rubbing some sort of cream into a bruised patch of skin. The centaur is standing on a fluffy towel that's been draped across the floor, a hoof pick and other various tools are resting on a small tray nearby, as well as a mix of fruits that's he's currently eating. He seems fairly alright with Hanji touching him, not the most comfortable, but alright. His posture is a bit more upright than usual, and he's not resting any of his legs, all four are stuck to the ground, and his tail is the slightest bit lowered. He's clearly not relaxed or the entirely comfortable with Hanji, but he's **alright**.

And that's _fucking amazing_.

Hanji is being careful herself. She's fully relaxed, casual, speaking softly and moving in clam movements. But most of all, she's being predictable. The centaur—hopefully—has an idea of where her hands will move or where she'll be turning because of her slowed movements.

He does seem extremely lethargic though, he must of slept with one eye open last night, well, that's if he was even sleeping at all. I wouldn't be surprised if he faked it. But for right now his exhaustion is convenient for Hanji, he's bound to be less aggressive and more docile.

"Ah! This cut has healed so well!" Hanji beams happily, grinning at the centaur. The man hums in response, his steel blue eyes focused on Hanji's hands as they move across his torso.

I can't hold back the large grin that now adorns my face, excitement bubbling through me once again, "G'day," I call, smiling over at the two. The centaur's stare drifts over to me and he subtly waves in greeting, his face is however more or less void of emotion. Centaur rely heavily on body language and expression so it's strange for one to be so emotionless, but seeing as he has no fucking idea where he is or who we are, it's understandable.

"Hey Ere-bear." Hanji smiles and waves me over, placing the lid back onto a tub of ointment. I begin to walk over to the pair, keeping my pace calm and relaxed, the room still manages to smell strong of chaff and horse though, with only a slight tinge of disinfectant. hanji looks up at the centaur, her friendly smile still on her face, "His name is Eren," she informs the stallion.

The centaur grunts in response, in a way that's a lot more cuter than it really fucking should be _my god_. I walk over next to them, watching has Hanji pulls on a new pair of gloves and continues to assess the injuries, "Hey Eren, could you fetch the bucket of water I have in the supply room? shampoo, brushes and conditioner as well," she requests.

"Sure thing Han." I carefully step past the two and head for the door a little ways across from us. The outside is now decorated with posters and reminders, most of them are currently important notes about the black centaur, like what we know he's eaten so far and how his health is currently fairing. The door always starts out blank before we get a centaur, by the end it's full of layers upon layers of information about them. I push open the door with care, making sure to kick the doorstop in place under it.

Shelves line most of the walls inside the room, it's relatively small but big enough for what we need. A small kitchenette for food prep, water, medical supplies and cleaning products (for the centaur of course). A bucket similar to the black food one is laying next to the sink, filled with crisp clean water.

I grab onto both of the blue handles and slide it across the ground with little trouble. There is no way in bloody hell I'm carrying it. I shuffle back through the he door and over next to Hanji and the centaur, the stallion's eyes focused on me the whole time. I jog back into the room and snatch up the shampoo nod conditioner, placing them down on the floor next to the filled bucket.

"Are you alright if Eren washes you?" Hanji asks the centaur. He nods in response, his eyes now focused on the both of us "Yeah, I hate dirt."

I smile up at him but he purposely frowns down at me, and that just causes my smile to widen. I crouch down next to the blue bucket and pick up the half-filled bottle of horse shampoo, I screw off the lid and pour in a generous amount, using a sponge to mix the substances into the lukewarm water. I repeat the same with the conditioner, mixing in a slightly larger amount.

"Tell me if I touch anywhere sensitive or sore or you that feel uncomfortable with," I inform him, slowly brining the drenched sponge up to his ebony coat. He involuntarily tenses as I drag the sponge along his body, he watches me warily before gradually relaxing again, if anything he's leaning into it.

Up this close I can clearly see old scars and wounds. There's a painful looking scar slashed across his forearm, and three or four massive claw marks embedded into his shoulder (on his equine half).

The once clear water and suds quickly turn murky and dirty, even covering the sponge in mud. I lean down and plunge the sponge back into the water bucket with a small splash, bringing it back up to continuing washing him. I run my free hand through the now wet fur of his side and gently scratch at the skin below.

The man hums in response to the scratching, his eyes briefly flicker shut and his expression becomes entirely calm. Hanji begins to giggle at this, trying her best to hide it with her hand, but I can tell that she's over the moon about it. I roll my eyes at her and let out a chuckle of my own, begging to scratch at another dampened area of the centaur.

"What's your name?" I ask, continuing to rub the grime off of his coat. The centaur looks over me and Hanji, studying us from head to toe once again, before subtly nodding his head in reassurance "Levi," he states, his voice steely in tone but void of hostility, "I'm Levi.". I smile up at him, meeting his arctic eyes with my own, whilst Hanji grins like a predatory maniac besides him, "Nice to meet you, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't suck uguhgughuhg hah
> 
> Anyway, next chapter should hopefully be within a month, no promises though  
> GoTtA wAtCh ThAt YuRi!!! oN iCe
> 
> edit: I wrote all of these notes the day before ep.12 came out (20th of Dec?), so uhh, hpy nw yer
> 
> Just so you guys know I would never just randomly abandon or stop writing a fic without saying so first, in case anyone was thinking that because I TOOK SO FUCKING LONG  
> I'm really getting into this whole centaur thing though, ugh, need me a irl centaur plz
> 
> The next chapter is definitely going to get the ball rolling with the plot and shit, rather than just introductory stuff  
> I hope  
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://is-on-a-sugar-rush.tumblr.com/) | [Art Tumblr](http://idefk993.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IDEFK993?lang=en) | I have an Instagram now, it's called IDEFK993 wow, I never would of guessed that, woo, [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/idefk993/?hl=en/) (I promise to post more btw)
> 
> plz comment and subscribe to my channel, let's his 10000000000 likes guys, okay?
> 
> Thank you guys
> 
> Is anyone still even interested in this?  
> Good day


End file.
